There be singing in the Air
by I love Ferrets
Summary: What happends When Draco Malfoy is affected by the curse of the singing Valentines and sends a love letter to the object of his affections, Ginny Weasley? And When reality hits what lengths will he go to in order to get it back before she sees it? DG Ones


**Disclaimer:** All the characters you recognize are from Harry Potter and belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. Not me. The first song is "Undone" By: Lifehouse and the second is "Bless the Broken Road" By: Rascal Flatts

------------------------------------------------------

It doesn't take much skill to write a love letter, but it takes considerable skill to get it back. Unfortunately after sending a love letter most people try and do just that.

----------------------------------------------------

"Blaise!" Bellowed Draco his voice a few octaves higher than normal as he ran into the Slytherin 6th year dorms.

"What did you do this time?" Blaise questioned lazily as he looked up from the latest edition of 'Quidditch Monthly'.

"Something really stupid that is bound to cost me both my pride and my dignity," Draco groaned as he collapsed dramatically onto his neatly made four-poster.

"I assumed that much, so what was the horrendous act you executed?" Blaise asked setting his magazine down and turning to stare at Blaise expectantly.

"Well you know how Valentines Day is tomorrow-" Draco began.

"Considering the way the castle is decorated you would have to be blind not to and even then you could still hear those girls and that infernal giggling." Blaise interrupted with a shudder.

"Right- anyway you know how Dumbledore announced yesterday in the great hall that if you turned in a letter today they were sending around those flying cupids on Valentines Day."

"Oh no, Draco please tell me that you didn't send one to the girl weasel." Blaise replied exasperated, Draco merely moaned in reply. "What exactly did it say?"

"Well the good news is it's not actually a love letter it's just a piece of parchment that I charmed to play this song," Draco explained brightly before adding, "That I wrote."

"Draco Malfoy please tell me that you at least didn't sing." Blaise groaned smacking Draco lightly in the head with the palm of his hand.

"I'm a good singer." Draco stated defensively, "That's the one thing I'm not worried about."

"You have dug yourself pretty deep Draco, what do you want me to do about it?" Blaise asked shaking his head disapprovingly at Draco.

"Help me get it back?" Draco pleaded pitifully, opening his eyes wide and dropping to his knees in front of Blaise, "Please?"

Blaise never being one to resist puppy dog eyes caved, "What do you want me to do?"

------------------------------------------------

"Are these really necessary Draco?" Blaise asked fingering black ski mask, "These spandex are nice and all but why the ski masks?"

"That's what bad muggles do so put it on," Draco ordered pulling the mask over his spiked up hair, "They have holes for your eyes and mouth so you can breath, ingenious."

"Right, even in these tights I feel kind of bare, the spandex barley covers my buttocks and the tights are like another layer of skin." Blaise said slipping a tight black shirt over his head.

"That's what it's supposed to be I read it on the box, 'sexy tights that hug your every curve.' I bet we look like sex gods to muggles right now." Draco said slipping on a pair of ballet flats.

"Alright I'm ready. Where are we going again?" He asked.

"The messages are stored in McGonagall's office." Draco replied walking out the door, Blaise followed quickly on his heels and they quietly snuck out the entrance wall.

The two boys had crept down hallways, up staircases, through secret passageways and over a rickety bridge when they heard voices from inside one of the usually deserted classrooms.

"Oh Severus, oh god Severus."

"Snape? Sinistra?" Draco asked wrinkling up his nose in disgust as the moans continued to grow louder.

"I don't even want to think about it." Blaise replied with a shudder, "Let's go."

They had just passed the statue of Sir Boric Burgundy when a purple Mrs. Norris streaked by with her tail caught on fire.

"That was certainly interesting." Blaise said after an irate crackling Dennis Creevey had passed chasing after the burning purple cat.

The next thing they saw was far from interesting.

_"Like a virgin, touched for the very first time…"_

"What is that horrible noise?" Blaise asked as the singing echoed down the hallway. Draco gestured at another usually unoccupied classroom, Blaise strode toward it purposefully. He cracked open the doorway and peeked into the room, letting out a girly shriek he let the door slam and raced to where Draco was waiting.

"You scream like a girl Blaise." Draco laughed as Blaise caught up to him.

"Hey if you just saw Voldemort dressed in drag singing 'Like a Virign.' You would scream like a girl too." Blaise defended him self.

"What is Voldemort doing singing karaoke in Hogwarts?" Draco asked.

"No idea."

A few corridors later Draco let out a sharp intake of breath and dove headfirst behind a tapestry dragging Blaise behind him.

"What is it?" Blaise asked peering out through a hole in the tapestry. A disheveled Ginny Weasley was passing clad in a white tank top and a pair of plaid boxer shorts clutching a steaming mug a pure black ferret wound around her neck auburn waves cascading down past her shoulders.

"Do your spandex feel any tighter right now?" Draco gasped out growing warm behind his ski mask.

"That's a good point Draco, spandex probably is terribly restricting," Blaise said with a quiet chuckle, "Guess you don't want me to do this then."

Blaise's shove sent Draco sprawling out of their hidey-hole and face first in front of Ginny.

"Hey Ginny." Draco said scrambling to his feet and pulling off his ski mask grinning wryly at her surprised face.

"Draco? What are you doing here? More importantly maybe what are you wearing?" Ginny asked taking in the tight black shirt, black spandex, black tights, ballet slippers, and he black wool ski mask clutched tightly in his hand.

"Um…it's muggle I think." Draco said running a hand through his hair and tugging on the bottom of his spandex nervously, "So where are you headed?"

"Room of requirement-I couldn't sleep so I figured I would get some hot chocolate and head over there." Ginny replied gesturing at her mug, "You?"

"I couldn't sleep either so I'm just taking a walk, trying to clear my head. A lot of good its doing me, a burning Mrs. Norris, Snape and Sinistra-" Draco broke off with a shudder.

Ginny wrinkled up her nose, "Eww- I know what you mean I walked in on them last week not exactly subtle in their late night encounters are they. So if you aren't doing anything do you want to join me? I was thinking about popping in Robin Hood Men in Tights."

Draco gaped at her openmouthed, "I have no idea what that means but I would love to." Somewhere in the background Blaise let out a hacking cough. Draco cursed under his breath as he remembered why he was out of bed in the first place, "Unfortunately it seems as if I have unavoidable business to attend to, some other time?"

"Pinky promise?" Ginny asked eyes glinting with mirth and a large smile on her face as she jokingly held out her pinky finger.

"Pinky promise." Draco replied intertwining his own pinky with hers and giving it a tiny shake.

"Goodnight Draco." Ginny said as she turned and began to walk down the hall.

"Good night Ginny." Draco called after her. She paused and turned back to face him at the end of the hall.

"Oh and Draco you might want to avoid McGonagall's office she has that place guarded to make sure nobody messes with those messages." Ginny warned, "Oh and Blaise, nice tights."

Draco was once again left gaping as Ginny flounced off her hair waving out behind her as she turned the corner.

"You are so far gone," Blaise laughed; resting his hand on Draco's shoulder, so what do you want to do about the letter situation?"

"McGonagall probably has it all covered," Draco said with a sigh, "But we have to try."

---------------------------------------------------

"Draco, somebody's coming." Blaise whispered as he stuck his head through the crack in the door.

"I haven't found it yet," Draco growled, "I gave up a night with Ginny to find this bloody letter and I am going to find it!"

"But Severus, in Minerva's office?" Professor Sinistra's voice floated through the hall to where the two boys were situated. Blaise threw open the door and frantically jumped into the room as Snape replied "Well baby, it's our shift and it's not like anybody is going to interrupt us in order to sabotage valentines."

"Who knew our Professors were so," Draco wrinkled up his nose, "Kinky."

Blaise snorted, "Well I guess Snape's desk wasn't as edgy and wild as it was for me."

"Shut up and get in here." Draco said walking into a storage closet which contained some of the objects that McGonagall has them transfigure in class.

Blaise grabbed an embroidered pillow off one of the uppermost shelves and sank down to the floor, "I hope we aren't stuck here long."

--------------------------------------------------

"Draco, wake up." Blaise's urgent voice awoke Draco who shot up from his uncomfortable position of the cold hard floor of the storage room.

"Wha-Where am I?" Draco asked groggily, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"It seems we dozed off," Blaise replied dryly glancing at his watch, "Looks like its morning."

Draco shot out of the room and frantically searched for the bags of Valentines, "They're gone! Three bloody hours Snape and Sinistra were at it before I fell asleep!"

"Yeah, who knew people their age had so much stamina, I mean Snape, who would have thought." Draco interrupted with a laugh.

Draco turned and grabbed the collar of Blaise's robes and growled, "I don't think that you understand- the valentines are gone!"

Draco released him and sank down to the floor resting his head on his knees. Blaise looked down sadly at his forlorn friend, "C'mon Draco, we're Slytherins we don't give up this easily, we are forces to be reckoned with!"

"Alright, well I have a plan," Draco exclaimed jumping to his feet with a renewed vigor.

A few moments later Blaise asked, "So are you going to tell me this plan or just keep it to yourself, maybe mail it to me…"

"I'll tell you as soon as I come up with it." Draco replied walking out the door.

"But you just said – Never mind, let's change and go eat. Ginny's bound to be in the Great hall for breakfast."

----------------------------------------------------

"Draco snap out of it we need to make a plan, or do you want your pride and dignity to be crushed underneath the heels of the Golden trio when they find out?"

Draco's head snapped to attention, "Okay, I have a plan; I'll follow Ginny around all day and keep the cupids from getting any where near her while you abduct the cupids and find the Valentine."

"Um, I don't think you should be the one following Ginny around." Blaise decided, "You'll be to busy drooling you'll forget about everything."

"Fine but you have to keep an eye on her every move. It's a Saturday so she could go anywhere."

"Draco I got this covered, but don't you think that she'll think it's a bit odd that I'm stalking her."

"Not that it matters if she thinks you're a psycho stalker, but you can always chat up one of her friends and ask her to set you up with the aforementioned friend."

"Not a bad idea, after all it is Valentines Day."

"As if you couldn't tell, my waffles are shaped like hearts and my milk is pink."

"Like you care Drakie…you are in loooooveeee." Blaise grinned wolfishly at his bright red friend.

"Shut up Blaise…and whatever you do don't screw this up."

---------------------------------------

"Hey Gin-ny." Blaise greeted cheerfully, skipping up to her.

"Hullo Blaise," Ginny replied, "What's going on?"

"Well seeing how its Valentines Day and all I've decided you should introduce me, your bestest sexiest and ultra cool Slytherin friend, to one of your single delectable Gryffindor kitten friends."

"Blaise, why would I set you up with one of my friends? So you can shag her and dump her?" Ginny asked with a delicate raise of her right eyebrow. A flying faux cupid began flying toward her and Blaise quickly and discreetly cast a stunning spell in its direction.

"Well because Gryffindors are supposed to be the most passionate of the houses and I would definitely make it worth her while." Blaise attempted to sound charming and debonair but instead ended up sounding like a sex-crazed hormonal adolescent male.

"With an offer like that…" Ginny began sarcastically, "Blaise, I'm not going to set you up with one of my friends."

"Oh, I see how it is." Blaise replied with a knowing smirk.

"Good – Wait, you see how what is?"

"You have a thing for me." Blaise answered in a sing-song voice and wide grin spread over his features.

"What! I don not!" Ginny exclaimed, "Beside I like…er…someone that's not you."

"Oh my gosh!" Blaise whooped like a valley girl, "You have a thing for Draco!"

"I do not." Ginny lied, but her Weasley genes gave her away as she began blushing like mad.

"Yes you do." Blaise gleefully stated, "I can't believe this, you've only been talking civilly for the past week…which means you liked him before that!"

"No, I don't like him, nor have I ever liked him, nor will I ever like him." Ginny insisted, though it sounded false even to her own ears.

"I knew your guys' arguments were sounding less like arguments and more like playful banter! When Draco finds out-"

"Draco is not going to find out anything." Ginny cut in forcefully, "Because if he does I grew up with six older brothers and I will hunt you down and chop off your balls with a blunt butter knife."

"Um…violent much?" Blaise gulped, "My lips are sealed, though my zipper is open if one of your Gryffindor kitten friends wants to come play in the snake den."

"That is so wrong on so many different levels."

----------------------------------------------

"Not it, not it." Draco said shuffling though the sack that belonged to the unconscious cupid that was on the floor next to him, "Ah here we are – wait my envelope was green…"

The envelope read, 'Ginerva Weasley' in black ink, the writing was neat but most defiantly male, Draco tore open the letter. It read: _Ginny, you've been a great friend to me over the years and I was hoping that maybe we could be more. Meet me in the north tower at 10 tonight if you want to be more. Love always, Harry Potter._

"Harry bloody Potter thinks he can make a move on Ginny," Draco growled as he promptly tore the letter to shreds, "My letter was so much better that his. He doesn't even deserve her especially after writing that load of shit…mine was so much more romantic and thoughtful."

Draco turned back to the sack still muttering about 'Harry bloody Potter and his bloody valentines' when he came across yet another envelope addressed to his love, this time the writing was flowery calligraphy- '_Gin-n-tonic, Happy Valentines Day. Love always, Colin.'_

"He's a wee bit fruity that lad, but just in case…" Draco trailed off as he ripped up the letter.

------------------------------------------------------

"So how's the plan working?" Blaise asked slipping into the seat next to his dejected friend.

"Horrible." Draco muttered slamming his head onto the table between the roast beef and peanut butter sandwiches.

"No luck?" Blaise asked.

"Nope, I've knocked out two cupids already but neither one had the letter." Draco moaned slamming his head down on the table again, "What happened with Ginny?

"Well she certainly is an interesting girl. First we helped tutor in ancient runes, then we went down to Hagrid's hut because she wanted to go for a ride on a thestral. She even named it…Ducky. Then she worked on her potions homework." Blaise reported.

"No problems with the cupids then?" Draco asked.

"Nope, and after lunch we are playing quidditch and watching a moo." Blaise said, "Maybe it's not so bad if she gets the letter."

"Of course it would be bad! She hates me! She would laugh in my face if she found out I liked her and that I write songs and not only that but that some of the songs are about her!" Draco huffed, clambering to his feet, "I'm going to get a head start on tracking down cupids, keep an eye on her."

-----------------------------------------------

"Get back here you stupid deranged cupid!" Draco yelled chasing after the frightened cupid; he shot another spell in its direction.

It flew around the corner and Draco raced after it neglecting to spot the single letter that floated gently to the floor in their wake.

--------------------------------------------

"Excuse me…Zabini? Have you seen Ginny Weasley?"

Blaise looked up at the timid third year, "Yeah, she's in the bathroom why?"

"Colin Creevey is looking for her, says he found a letter addressed to her."

"A letter? Do you know what this letter looks like?"

"Oh um…I think its green…yes that it…with silver writing…yeah because I thought it looked very Slytherin."

"I'll give Ginny the message but could you do me a favor and get me Draco Malfoy?"

------------------------------------------------------

"Creevey! I need Ginny's letter!" Draco called racing over to the younger boy.

"What? Why?" He asked bewildered.

"Long story…no time to talk…need the letter." Draco panted between breaths.

"Okay...well I don't have it, sorry."

"What do you mean you don't have it? What did you do with it? Where is it? Ginny doesn't have it does she?" Draco asked frantically.

"Um…no, relax Malfoy, I don't know what you're on but I dropped it in McGonagall's office, I had detention with her-"

"Creevey, I need the bloody letter!"

"Well, then you might want to check in her office I think that it's still there."

"Thank you!" Draco took off running the moment those words left his mouth.

"You're mental Malfoy!" Colin called after him laughing like a lunatic until his brother came and dragged him to the hospital wing thinking that he went crazy.

-----------------------------------------

"Professor," Draco gasped out as he ran into her office.

"How may I help you Mr. Malfoy?"

"The letter Professor, I need Ginny Weasley's letter!"

"Mr. Malfoy even if I had reason to give you that letter which most certainly does not belong to you I could not simply because I am no longer in possession of it. I handed it over to Professor Lupin so he could return it to its rightful owner.

Draco groaned, "Not again."

-----------------------------------------

"Professor Dumbledore!" Draco yelled as he ran into the Great Hall just as dinner was starting, "Have you seen Professor Lupin? He wasn't in his office."

"Mr. Malfoy Professor Lupin had other business to attend to." Dumbledore replied but at seeing Draco's crestfallen face he added, "However if you are looking for a certain letter I believe it was given to Mr. Weasley in hopes he would be able to return it to his sister."

Draco glanced over to where Ron was sitting and sure enough a forest green envelope was laying on the table on the right side of his plate, "Thank you sir."

"What do you want Malfoy." Harry asked rudely.

"Nothing you can give me Potter, why are you so crabby? Upset that the Weasel's sister came to her senses and doesn't have a thing for you anymore." Draco sneered slipping the letter off the table and into his pocket.

"What are you on about Malfoy? Of course Ginny still likes Harry." Ron replied.

"Actually Ginny got over Harry years ago, remember she's dated Michael Corner, Dean Thomas, and James Anderson." Hermione piped up.

"See even Granger agrees with me." Draco smirked as he walked off; he exited the Great Hall just as Blaise turned the corner into the entrance hall where Draco was situated, "Blaise I got it! Hey, why aren't you still stalking Ginny?"

"He is still stalking me." Ginny stated as she turned the corner into the hall as well, "So what did you get?"

"Nothing," Draco said hiding the letter behind his back.

"Why do I get the feeling that whatever it is it has something to do with me?" Ginny asked curiously as she attempted to peek over his shoulder by standing on her tippy toes.

"Um…it doesn't have anything to do with you." Draco mumbled.

Ginny ducked around Draco and snatched the letter out of his hands, "Hey, it's addressed to me, why do you have my mail?

"I found it?" Draco questioned weakly.

"Okay, thanks then…I think." Ginny replied slowly, "Well I am going to go eat dinner; I'll see you guys later."

-------------------------------------------

"Hullo Ginny, I see you got your letter after all." Ron said as he and the other 2/3 of the trio sat down next to her.

"Yeah," Ginny replied through a mouthful of pink mashed potatoes and red gravy.

"What's it say?" Hermione asked curiously, Ginny shrugged her shoulders and took a swig of purple pumpkin juice.

"Well go on, open it." Ron urged.

"I'm eating."

"Then I'll open it." Ron snatched the letter and tore it open.

Across the hall Draco let out a gasp as the letter folded itself into a mouth and without delay he ran out of the hall. Blaise watched him go before turning to face the action.

"_Well I can see it_

_In your eyes you're hurting _

_But pain is part of learning who you are _

_All these truths can sometimes be deceiving _

_When your whole world comes crashing to the ground _

_Tell me everything you need _

_No, anything at all _

_And I will be the one who's waiting _

_Anytime you fall _

_Yeeeaaaahhh….Yeaaaahhhhh… _

_When you come undone _

_When you come undone _

_You know I can't be like everybody _

_Cause I can't tell you what you want to hear _

_Well, I don't know if I can make it better _

_All I know, is that I'll be around _

_Tell me everything you need _

_No, anything at all _

_And I will be the one who's waiting _

_Anytime you fall _

_Yeeeaaaahhh….Yeaaaahhhhh… _

_When you come undone _

_When you come undone _

_When all the plans are made out _

_Lying on the floor _

_And all your dreams are turning into nothing more _

_When all your hope is left _

_You know you're not alone _

_Just hold on… _

_Hold on… _

_Tell me everything you need _

_No, anything at all _

_And I will be the one who's waiting _

_Anytime you fall _

_Yeeeaaaahhh….Yeaaaahhhhh… _

_When you come undone _

_When you come undone"_

"Who was that from Ginny?" Lavender Brown asked the pink-faced red-head.

"I don't know it wasn't signed." Ginny's eyes flickered hopefully to Draco's usual seat but all that remained was his empty chair.

Blaise snorted at hearing this and rushed after his previously departed friend.

"So Blaise, how did it go? Am I the laughingstock of the entire school?" Draco asked meekly from the shadowed alcove he was hidden in.

"No but you are the biggest prat in the entire school. You didn't sign the bloody letter."

"So she doesn't know." Draco asked.

"No, see man there was no reason to worry. I would probably curse you now for making me sleep in a cupboard but these spandex are so nice – Draco?" Are you okay?" Blaise stared curiously at his unmoving friend.

"She doesn't know." Draco repeated his voice flat and emotionless, his eyes glazed over slightly.

"No mate, that's what you wanted wasn't it?" Blaise questioned.

"I guess."

"No it isn't." Blaise let out a puff of air through his nose, "Honestly I have to do everything."

"Er…Blaise? Where are you steering me?" Draco asked nervously.

"You might not have signed your name but if you listen it still sounds like you and most people were probably not listening for Draco Malfoy so they don't know it's you but I know one girl who was listening for you and looked pretty disappointed that you didn't stick around." Blaise answered smacking Draco lightly on the head.

"Ginny," Draco gasped, "I can't go in there, she hates me."

"I think it's been a while since she hated you." Blaise replied, "But you know what, I've been friends with Gin-bug for a while now and at this moment I don't think you deserve her."

Draco gaped at him, "What? I thought you were my friend."

"I still am your friend. I thought you and Ginny were perfect for each other, but if you aren't willing to risk utter humiliation for her then she's too good for you.

A fly could have fluttered in and out of Draco's open mouth and he still wouldn't have moved or even noticed as he stared at Blaise's retreating back.

--------------------------------------------

Ginny sat forlorn on one of the bean bag chairs that were placed in a circle on the floor of the fifth year girl dorms. There was one more bean bad then beds and that seat was reserved for their happy friend Colin.

"So Ginny, who do you think that singing Valentine was from?" Victoria asked.

"More importantly who do you want it to be from?" Kristy asked, Ginny turned pink and ducked her head down.

"Oh we all know she was hoping it was from Malfoy." Sarah said sarcastically, when Ginny's face turned a darker shade of pink Sarah gasped, "Oh my gosh you were!"

"No I wasn't." Ginny muttered sullenly.

"Yes you were!" Victoria squealed.

"Malfoy is kind of cute." Kristy commented thoughtfully.

"He's bloody gorgeous." Colin exclaimed as he walked into the room, "Too bad he's got a thing for Gin."

"What?" Sarah asked.

"Put it this way, Gin did you get any other Valentines beside the singing one?" When Ginny shook her head Colin grinned, "Well I know that I sent you one and I heard Potter did too but I did see Malfoy chasing around a cupid. That's when I found your letter; it fell out of the cupid's sack.

"But then…" Ginny's train of thought was cut off by the sound of rocks hitting the window. Victoria rushed over to see what the matter was while Ginny gaped wordlessly at Colin.

"Um…Ginny I think it's for you."

Ginny clambered out of her seat and peered out the window. Draco was perched on top of a pure black stallion garbed in full Prince Charming attire the moment her face appeared in the window Draco waved his wand and soft music started to play.

"_I set out on a narrow way many years ago_

_Hoping I would find true love along the broken road_

_But I got lost a time or two_

_Wiped my brow and kept pushing through_

_I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you_

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are_

_Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars_

_Pointing me on my way into your loving arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you_

_I think about the years I spent just passing through_

_I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you_

_But you just smile and take my hand_

_You've been there you understand_

_It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true_

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are_

_Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars_

_Pointing me on my way into your loving arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you_

_Now I'm just rollin' home into my lover's arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road that led me straight to you"_

"Draco Malfoy you stupid whore what are you doing?" Ginny called out the window playfully as he finished.

Draco scowled, "I was bloody serenading you! What did it sound like I was doing?"

"Well I heard that much, but why?" Ginny asked as she levitated herself to the ground.

Draco leaped of the horse and bounded over to her, he rested his hands on her hips and leaned in to murmur softly in her ear, "Because I hate you so much."

With that his lips met hers in a kiss that far surpassed any other either had ever experienced. In a kiss that promised to be the first kiss of several to come, and lets just say that Ginny was a very willing participant.

"I hate you too Draco Malfoy."

----------------------------------------------

**A/N:** That's the end…please review! Tell me what you think. However if you are just going to go on about how the characters are OOC I already know. Yeah…okay…sorry if my grammar and spelling is wrong…tell me if I missed anything. Much appreciated. Ta!


End file.
